French is tricky without falling in love
by Kitty Invictus
Summary: SV pairing you figure it out.
1. A New Mission

I'm am very sorry I uploaded the same story by accedent. This is my other story. So Here's the real beginning.  
  
A L I AS  
  
Title: French is tricky without acting on love.  
  
Author: fan_kitty  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the show, so I don't want to get in trouble or any thing. I might make up a few characters though.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn go on a mission in Paris. S/V paring.  
  
A/N: this is before they took down SD-6 so Sydney and Vaughn are not supposed to be going out or any thing.  
  
Chapter 1: A new mission.  
  
Ring ...ring...ring.. the the sound of Sydney`s phone ringing had woken her up from a well deserved sleep.  
  
"Hello" she said drowsily.  
  
"Joey's pizza?" it was a voice she recognised far too well.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have a wrong number."  
  
"Ok I'm sorry to have woken you up at such a late hour Ms." The line went dead and a small smile crept across her face. She should have known that only someone looking for Joey's pizza would call that late at night. Francie was asleep so Sydney quietly got dressed and left for the warehouse to meet Vaughn.  
  
~~~ at the warehouse.  
  
As she walked in she saw the look on his face. 'oh no not that look.' She thought. That look meant she was going to have to go on a mission.  
  
"No no no "she said as she started to turn around and walk out the door. He grabbed her wrist, but not hard enough to hurt her.  
  
"Sydney. This could help us take down SD-6!"She froze.  
  
"Really? Because if you got me up this late for a mission that wasn't important. Even though I just got back from a one today. I will kill you Michel Vaughn." She turned around to look at him. She had just gotten back from a tough mission in Fiji, and she was irritable. She looked into his eyes. He would never do anything like wake her up for something unimportant like a mission that had nothing to do with taking down SD-6. Maybe he just wanted to talk considering she had almost been shot on her last mission well actually she had been shot, but she had been wearing a bullet-proof vest.  
  
"It's ok Syd I would never do that. Anyway we don't have to go for a couple days, but I really wanted to talk to you. I mean you were away for 2 day's and I missed you and you had a close called. I mean I wanted to make sure you were alright and I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done." he said really quickly. He never wanted to sleep while Sydney was away on a mission so he had had like 12 cups of coffee in the last 2 days. She had almost been shot. If it weren't for her bullet-proof vest he could have lost her. He had missed her so much, almost as much as he wanted to kiss her for coming back alive. Even though he always wanted to kiss her.  
  
"How many cups of coffee have you had Vaughn. You seem really peppy." She said trying to hold in her laughter because of the way he had just slurred together five sentences all at once. Anyway he had said he missed her maybe it was just his coffee induced blabbering but he had said it.  
  
'He missed me. He actually said he missed me.' She thought to herself. She loved him so much and he loved her and neither were sure weather the other liked them or not but neither of them were allowed to admit it because if SD-6 ever saw her with someone from CIA. They would both be killed on the spot. Plus it was against the rules for there to be "relations "between agents and their handlers, and there were good reasons for that. She blushed.  
  
"I didn't have that much coffee." He lied. "Anyway on this next mission we're going to get a disk that could possibly have the locations of all the SD-cells." He said  
  
"I wasn't joking. If you're lying I will kill you. You said "we" does that mean your going?"  
  
"Yep. We have to go to Paris, make friends with an Italian terrorist named Luigi Gazzi who is connected to SD-8, and steal the disk from him." He said.  
  
"Why not just sneak into wherever he's keeping it and steal it then." She questioned.  
  
"The CIA captured two of his contacts he was supposed to meet in Paris so we have to impersonate them. And he keeps the disk in his laptop all the times. So we have to get it while he's asleep or some thing." He said. He had a look on his face she didn't recognize. It was sort of a mix between excited, confused and worried.  
  
"Why didn't they send another agent, neither my Italian nor my French are that good?" she asked. She wanted SD-6 brought down, but she didn't want to put Vaughn's life in danger if she slipped up or something.  
  
"For one thing you look a lot like the contact you'll be impersonating, and your Italian and your French are perfect. But if your not sure we can arrange lessons tomorrow to help you with any problems." He said. "You can't back out now Jack... I mean your father already got you a month long vacation from SD-6. And the flight's already booked for two day's from now."  
  
"Are we really going to be gone a month?"  
  
"They don't know how long it'll take for us to get close enough to steal the disk from Gazzi." He said. "We'll talk about it in greater detail tomorrow. Right now though you'd better get home before Francie wakes up." He said. She turned around and went home.  
  
After she left Vaughn thought out loud. "I should have told her that we have to pretend to be married. Well anyway I'll tell her tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Ok Ok it's not exactly what I thought it was gonna be but it's gonna be hard to write Vaughn telling Sydney that they have to pretend to be married. Anyway I had a lot of coffee as well so I'm probably blabbering now too, so I'll stop Please R/R You know click the pretty purple button at the bottom of the screen. This is my first Alias fic and feedback would be nice thankz! -Fan_kitty 


	2. French and Italian lessons

Remember at the top of the last chapter I said something about another story that was not meant to be there. So ignor it.  
  
A/N: For this chapter translations will be in italics example: Bonjour (Hello) and I don't know Italian so all Italian will be written in italics example: Hello. I don't really Know what's gonna happen I'm just kinda making it up as I go along. Anyway I hope you like it enjoy. Oh yeah, in this chapter there might be some UST (Uncomfortable sexual tension) close to the end of the chapter. well here I go blabbering again so here it is.  
  
Chapter 2: French and Italian lessons.  
  
"Why me?" Sydney said to Weiss as she walked into the CIA building in her jogging clothes. "I'm getting a refresher course in French and Italian." She pulled a sweater over her head. "Now someone I don't know gets to criticize the way I speak two languages I'm not even good at."  
  
"You'll do fine Syd. Anyway this is a really important mission and you and Vaughn are the only ones that look remotely like Mrs. and Mr. Dupuis. You two are our only hope." Weiss said. He was right. Sydney had seen photo's of the two contacts and Her and Vaughn did look a lot like them.  
  
"Did you say Mrs. and Mr.?" She asked.  
  
"You mean Vaughn didn't tell you?"  
  
"Didn't he tell me what?" She demanded  
  
"You'll just have to ask him yourself, won't you?"  
  
"Grrr...Ok here goes." She said. By then they were outside the room she was going to sit in for the next 6 hours. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Bonjour Madame."(Hello Mrs.) He said. It was Vaughn. Here she was thinking it was going to be someone she didn't know.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur."(Hello Mr.) She replied with a questioning look.  
  
"Si tu ne comprend pas quel-que chose, dit à moi et je peux t'aider."(If you don't understand some thing, tell me and I can help you.) He said. She nodded in response and sat down. For the next 3 hours Vaughn helped Sydney fix any linguistic problems she had with her French. At that point they decided to take a break for lunch. They were about to go to the lounge sort of room for lunch when Weiss walked in with a huge tray of food.  
  
"Thought you guy's might be hungry." He said. "You've been in here for 3 hours... So how are the lessons going?"  
  
"Fine." Said Vaughn.  
  
"Ok see you later." Weiss said as he left the room.  
  
"Vaughn can we speak in English while we eat just for five minutes or so before we move on to Italian?"  
  
He started writing some thing on paper, but at the same time he started talking. "Sure Syd." He passed the note to her it said. "Weiss bugged the tray so he can here what we're saying if you want to talk meet me at the warehouse at 7 Ok"  
  
She took the food off the tray and passed Vaughn a sandwich with one hand while writing "I can see the bug too. 7 is Ok." On the note. They talked about the mission for about five minutes then started working on any problems Sydney had with her Italian.  
  
After another 3 hours they decided Sydney's French and Italian were perfect and went home.  
  
V ENI C E  
  
Ring ...ring....ring.. A man sitting in a café picked up his cell phone. "Hello." He said. (A/N remember Italics without brackets are Italian.)  
  
"Is every thing in order?" came a voice at the other end.  
  
"Yes Mr. Slone my two supposed contacts have been "caught" and the CIA has taken the bait." He said.  
  
"Your plane leaves for Paris in two days. Call me once you have gotten on the plane." Slone ordered.  
  
"Yes Mr. Slone. Thank you for allowing me to help you with this project of yours."  
  
"No. Thank you Mr. Gazzi for helping me."  
  
L O S A NGE L E S  
  
"Hey Syd, Your home early?" Francie said as Sydney walked in.  
  
"Hi Fran." She said "I got all my work at the bank done early today and I'm going on a trip soon, so they let me go early."  
  
"Where are you going this time?" "Some huge National bank thing in New York." She lied. "I could be gone for up to a month." She hated lying to her friend, but she was only keeping her safe.  
  
"That's longer than usual. I have to go to the restaurant. I won't be back until like 11 so do you want me to help you pack then?" She said.  
  
"That's ok I'll probably be asleep by then." Sydney said.  
  
"Ok see you later Syd." Francie grabbed her keys and went out the door. Sydney still had almost an hour and a half before she had to meet Vaughn at the warehouse, so she decided to pack. What had Weiss meant by Mrs. and Mr.? Did she and Vaughn have to pretend to be married? God she hoped so. She would surely get to kiss him and it wouldn't be against the rules. Then on the other hand it would make it harder to stop herself from kissing him when they didn't have to pretend any more.  
  
It took her almost an entire hour to pack. Then she had a shower and left for the warehouse to meet Vaughn.  
  
~~ at the warehouse.  
  
He stood there waiting for Sydney, thinking about how he was going to tell her that they had to pretend to be married. Then she walked in and greeted him with that totally sexy smile of hers. God how he wished he could kiss her and go out on a real date with her. He couldn't stand it the way her hair always seemed to look perfect, but he had to stop thinking like that. They had a mission to discuss.  
  
"Hey." He managed to get out.  
  
"Hi Vaughn... There's something I wanted to talk about—"She started.  
  
"And there's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"You first." They both said in unison then smiled. His cute little smile cut through her like a knife. Oh god it was so intense. She looked down at her feet to stop herself from staring into his amazing Emerald eyes that were no doubt gazing at her. Damn strait he was gazing at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He had to tell her. She looked up again.  
  
"On this mission we have to pretend to be married... and if you don't want to I can probably get you out of it if you want. I mean I' willing to do it if you are. I mean I want to be married to you..." Her eyes went wide he quickly recovered though. "I mean for pretend." There was silence between them and it was uncomfortable for both of them so Vaughn broke the silence with. "So do you want to?" Again he was blabbering, but this time there was no coffee. He just really wanted to say all of those things to Sydney. Except for the part where he had accidentally said that he wanted to be married to her. That had just slipped out.  
  
"It can't be that hard." 'I wish I could tell you that I won't even be pretending, I love you so much.' "I've pretended to be lots of other things before." 'Well I've never pretended to be your wife.' "So yeah I'm in.," she said.  
  
"They won't have surveillance on us after the first day because this could take a long time."  
  
"Yeah, Ok. What time does the plane leave, tomorrow night?"  
  
"You'll be taking the 5:00 flight to Paris."  
  
"What about you?" She asked concerned  
  
"I'm taking a private plane." He said. "You know you can't just go taking weapons onto a commercial air-plane these days." He joked. She laughed slightly.  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow Vaughn." She said. Then she yawned.  
  
"Syd."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get some rest. You don't have to be at CIA HQ until lunch so try to sleep in. You've had a long day." He said.  
  
"Yes mom." She blushed and looked at the ground because of what she was about to do. She kissed him on the cheek and quickly turned around to walk to her car. Vaughn put his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and a small smile crept across his face as he watched her leave.  
  
A/N: I sort of like this chapter because it explains their thoughts on the matter and it's sweet. I did have some other thoughts in it but they were a little "Dirty" so I took them out I mean It's better off being sweet. Kira- and When were you thinking of introducing me? Fan_kitty- shut up Kira. Don't mind her she's my muse and she never shuts up. I think she just wants credit for my brilliance. Kira- What brilliance? Fan_kitty- Hey. 


	3. Planerides

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I mean this was my first fic other than Bad Choices. So wow. FireAnjel- thanks I know it super cute you should read my other fic it will also be very cute, eventually. It's called- bad choices. Xanya-forever- wow one review for each chapter and don't worry there will be more S/V action. Star16- thank you I love the married idea too. Neptunestar- fear not there is lots of fluff to come.  
  
A/N: I really don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. I guess I'll just write what I think and change it later if I don't like it.  
  
Chapter 3: planerides  
  
Sydney sat on the plane staring at the back of the seat in front of her. Her flight was going to take a long time, but she couldn't sleep. She went through the plan in her head. She could remember Vaughn's words exactly.  
  
-Flashback- "Gazzi's contacts (the people we are impersonating,) were going to meet Gazzi to exchange a page of Ramboldi's manuscript for 20 lbs. in diamonds. The CIA has made a counterfeit page. Once we have shown him the real page he will give us the diamonds. He will be staying in Paris for at least one month, Which will give us enough time to gain his trust, copy the disk, switch the page of manuscript and fly back to L.A. without Him ever knowing... Oh yeah. Don't forget this it's a tracking devise." He handed her what looked like a normal wedding ring and she put it on. "We can use these to pick up eachother's signals," He held up matching cell phones and passed her one. "You know just in case we get split up. Paris is a pretty big place." -End flashback-  
  
As she remembered the wedding ring she was wearing she looked at her hand in disbelief. Even if it was fake, she was married to Michel Vaughn. Maybe once they took down SD-6 It could become a reality. She didn't really know if he felt the same way, but he was always worried about her.(A/N: This is Pre- the getaway.) She definitely knew how she felt for him. With his cool light brow hair, his amazing green eyes, his cute smile and much, much more.  
  
There was a woman close to Sydney's age sitting next to her. And she had obviously noticed Sydney looking at the ring. "So where's the lucky guy?" She said with a thick French accent. Sydney decided to counter with a Western accent. "I'm going to meet him in Paris." She faked a blush. "He's the sweetest." The woman smiled. "How long have you been married?" This woman was full of questions but Sydney had no problem pulling answers out of thin air. "One year our anniversary is in a few days. This was his anniversary present." Sydney held up her ticket. "Wow He seems perfect." The woman commented. "He sure is." Sydney talked to the woman for the rest of the flight to New York. Then she transferred to another plane that would take her to Paris. On her second flight she slept most of the way.  
  
* Vaughn was completely bored. Weiss wasn't even there to rag on him for liking Sydney. He spent most of his time looking over papers and checking statistics to make sure the mission would be a success.  
  
At one point the co-pilot came back and talked for a while telling Vaughn that it would be another hour or so.  
  
* To Sydney more than half the day had elapsed, but because of time zones it was almost 4 o-clock pm when she arrived in Paris. She got a cab to the hotel where her and Vaughn would be staying and went up to the suite they had reserved. Gazzi, being their friend would most likely be visiting them at the hotel so she and Vaughn would be sharing a room to convince him that they were married. I mean what kind of a married couple sleeps in two separate rooms. They had decided to take turns on the couch. Vaughn wouldn't be there for a couple hours so she turned on the TV.  
  
** Gazzi pulled out his cell-phone as he got on the plane. He dialled Slone's number.  
  
Ring ...ring...ring... Slone picked up his cell-phone. "Hello." "Yes hello Mr. Slone." Gazzi said. "By your call I'm led to believe that everything is on schedule. Am I correct to believe so." Slone said in his normal tone that had no feeling whatsoever. "Yes Mr. Slone. I will call you when we have them." Gazzi said triumphantly. His plan was going to work perfectly. "Well of course, remember. The CIA has been getting trickier in the last year and this is our chance to figure out why." "Yes Mr. Slone." They both hung up. Luigi Gazzi spent the rest of his plane ride going over his own plan.  
  
A/N: This one was fun I mean everyone is on a plane going over his or her spyish plans. And hey, They're all on their way to Paris. Who would have thunk? Sydney sort of gets to fantisize about Vaughn and we figure out that they're going to share a room. This could lead to some breaking of rules concerning Handlers and Agents. And we would just hate that, wouldn't we? Kira- No we wouldn't. Fan_Kitty- I was being sarcastic you moron. Kira- oops. 


End file.
